Gears Of War Born Into Deaths Embrace
Remake Chapter 1:scavenger RUN! EVERYONE GET TO THE JUNKER! HURRY! I turned to look at the rest of us we were all here except jess and sanders. they didnt run fast enough when i turned around jess fell and sanders ran back to grab her but that thing whatever the hell it was, ripped her in half, right before my eyes. jessica dead it hurt so bad i didnt believe myself. sanders was next. the junker wouldnt start and before sanders even turned around it knocked him down and broke his legs. i didnt watch to see what else it did to him now it was just me and jameson. FUCK THE ENGINE IS FLOODED! "YOUR FUCKIN KIDDIN ME!?" RUN JUST RUN! after he told me to run i lost my train of thought i jumped behind a car and played dead.I glanced over to see that jameson was too.so we just sat there listening to sanders screams it was terrible. I pulled my revolver out and checked the ammo 3 shots left 1 left for each of us one for me one for jamey and one for big ugly. NO IM GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD FOR JESS I leaped out and yelled at it calling it curse words i didint even know. then it turned its attention to me and i saw its face. bleach white skin black eyes and some wicked sharp teeth, welp this is it lets go down gunning It ran faster than cole train did i remebered the thrashball games when i was a kid, the great food and the soda damn i miss soda.but then it struck me. Why didint i kill me yet? i opened my eyes and i was on the ground,and there was the locust bastard dragging me by the foot. my heart started to race. Was i going to die? What happened to jameson? i cleared the thoughts from my head and made a plan to kill this thing i reached for the knife on my belt only to find it broke in half useless to me its skins to thick. I looked at it and saw a machete i lunged for it and hacked away at the beast when i got up from the ground an entire platoon of drones was turning their heads. "AWW FUCK ME!!" when i turned around i walked straight into a boomer. I figured i was dead so i closed my eyes a waited for this monsterafter a few seconds i opened them figuring somthing wrong when i opened them the boomer just fell on his ass like a fat child and outstretched his arms as far as he could and clapped. when i turned around the locust platoon was walking away. but the boomer just sat there clapping it was very loud and i said stop it and he stoped. "what the? satnd!" the behemoth stood up I commanded him to follow and he picked me up put me on his shoulder and i guided him back to the camp. It was the strangest thing Chapter 2: a new freind After a few weeks the refuges started to be very fond of him so I named him brute. a fiting name for him,But i still couldnt figure it ou why am i alive?! A couple days after i got back jameson did he freaked when he saw brute we took his armor off and gave him some fitting cloths to wear, he looks like a big bleach skinned fat monster kid one of the children exclaimed. I smiled thinking that he in know way was any of those except fat and a monster. he ate alot cooked for us i guess the locusts send butchers into battle now. he helped with heavy lifting and scav efforts after a while he learned a few words! You know other than boom. Category:Fanfiction